1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a module for an OLED display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an OLED display is constructed with a display panel including two substrates that are fixed by a sealant, a bezel that is combined to the display panel, and a printed circuit board that is electrically connected to the display panel through a flexible printed circuit (FPC), collectively forming a module.
Unlike a liquid crystal display (i.e., a LCD) in which a structure such as a backlight unit is positioned between the display panel and the bezel, in an OLED, because no structure exists between the display panel and the bezel, any impact is directly transmitted to the display panel; this transfer of impact occurs in a sudden situation such as when the device is dropped, whereby the display panel may be easily damaged.
More particularly, when the force that results from an external impact is applied, the impact is concentrated on a partially cut-out portion of a bezel that has been bent during fabrication in order to accommodate the FPC without interference; the cut-out portion is weaker in mechanical strength in comparison to other portions of the bezel.
Therefore, when the OLED display has characteristics such that it is not easily broken by being dropped due to a user's mistake or accidental drop of the OLED display, the OLED display is able to function as an excellent display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.